Who Can Help Val?
by Chester Bennington's Girl
Summary: Val is taking dieting pills. who can help her and why is she taking them?


Who Can Help Val?

Val is taking dieting pills. Who can help her before she gets sick and why is she taking them? It's a little confusing.

Val Lenier was walking to Tyler Connell's locker. She had a crush on him ever since they met. I mean who wouldn't? Blonde hair, blue eyes anyway she was walking down the hall to his locker, but when she was right around the corner she heard Tyler talking to Hank about her.

Tyler: Do you think Val is _phat_?

Hank: Is Val _phat_? Val's whoa!

Tyler: Yeah your right.

Val whispering: I'm not fat. I'm very skinny. Val's home. Val is looking in a mirror seeing herself fat instead of skinny.

Val: Brooke, am I fat?

Brooke: Are you fat? No!

Val: Your just saying that because I'm your sister.

Jasmine: hi guys. How are you doing?

Val: Am I fat.

Jasmine: No! Girl, you have a perfect body. Why?

Val: I heard Tyler and Hank talking about me. Tyler asked Hank if I was fat and Hank said yes.

Jasmine: Hank said that? Boy, he's dead. I got an idea. Brooke leave the room.

Brooke: Why?

Jasmine: Because if you don't I'll tell Nick you have a crush on him.

Brooke: Got to go, love you, and Val you're not fat.

Jasmine: You can take dieting pills.

Val: Are you crazy? I can be kicked off the EMT squad.

Jasmine: No you can't. I checked the book they can't throw you out and anyway the worst that can happen to you is that you throw up and I take them and look at me.

Val: Your right. I will I guess.

Jasmine: Here take these. Just don't overdose. 

Val: O.K thanks.

Val takes one of the pills and started to throw up like no tomorrow. The next day at school she looked awful. She already started to lose weight; she had red and black blotches around her eyes, and a red, runny, nose. It is no lunch and Val wasn't eating right. She took a pill she claimed as aspirin saying she had a headache, all she had was a bottle of water when they were having pizza her favorite, and when Tyler insisted that she had a piece she took one bite and ran into the girls bathroom. In the girls' bathroom Caitie comes in and has a long talk with Val.

Caitie: Val are you O.K?

Val: No.

Caitie: Why are you throwing up after one bite of pizza?

Val: I'm taking dieting pills. Please don't tell Tyler or Brooke.

Caitie: Who else knows?

Val: Only Jasmine and you.

Caitie: Val you can't do this you could….

Val: Caitie don't worry about me I'll be fine.

Caitie: O.K Val. Tyler wants to take you out for dinner what should I say?

Val: Caitie! I'm throwing up my stomach!

They go back to their table in the cafeteria.

Tyler: You O.K. Val?

Val: Yeah, fine. It was just the school's food.

Tyler: Right. So will you go to dinner with me?

Val: I'd love to.

Tyler picked up Val at 7:00 that night and went to a pizza place because all the fancy restaurants were all booked. Tyler ordered four pieces of pizza while Val only ordered one because she took one of the pills before she came. It took her five minutes just to get herself top take a bite. When she finished her pizza she rushed to the bathroom ready to throw up when her pills dropped out of her purse. Tyler picked them up and read the label on the bottle. It hit him why she was throwing up and why she looked awful. When Val got out of the bathroom Tyler took her home. It is now the next day and everybody is at the EMS station. Val is looking for her pills with Caitie, Jasmine, and Brooke who just found out. Tyler is telling Jamie and Hank about what happened that night. Val goes into where the boys are taking and says the wrong thing.

Val: Did any of you see a bottle of pills?

Tyler mad: What kind of pills.

Val: Migraine medicine. Tyler: No we haven't.

Val: Well bye.

Jamie: Maybe Val's right. Maybe you just read the label wrong.

Tyler: Believe me. I spent the rest of the night looking at the label. Here look for yourself.

Tyler passes around the pills and than everybody believed him. Than Tyler decided he would confront Val and tell her he knows about her little secret and tell her his little secret that he loves her and just maybe she'll stop taking the pills and he might just get a girlfriend.

Tyler: VAL!

Val: Yeah Tyler?

Tyler: Meet me in the park at 3:00.

Val: O.K.

It was now 2:30. Val decided to show up when she got their Tyler was already there.

Val: Hi Tyler.

Tyler: I know your little secret Val.

Val: What secret?

Tyler takes out the pills.

Tyler: You dropped these at dinner. How could you think of something so stupid?

Val: It's not stupid. I'm fine Tyler.

Tyler: No you're not. Val I love you too much to watch you die!

Val: What did you say.

Tyler: Why are you taking these?

Val: You and Hank said I was fat.

Tyler: Shoot, you heard that?

Val: Yes. So it's true. 

Tyler: No. Hank and I were trying to figure out the right words about how pretty you are. We said _phat_ as in _p-h-a-t_ also known as hot.

Val: You think I'm pretty.

Tyler: No. Not like this and I have just one thing to give you. He kissed Val and than said….

Tyler: I wanted to kiss the girl I've loved for years before she killed herself with these stupid pills. Now here are your choices. We can empty these pills out and you can be clean and I'll take you home or you can say no and I'll leave you in the park all alone and you won't have me as a friend. Val made the right choice by giving up the pills and walking home arm in arm with Tyler. About a week later she finally got off the pills I mean she wasn't hooked. She looked like her normal self and was back to her normal self. No one new about what happened except her friends and after awhile they all forgot. After time Val and Tyler had their first official date and than became boyfriend and girlfriend so you can say this story is happily ever after.


End file.
